Search for Solace
by ClydeTheGirl
Summary: What if Medusa had seceded on her plan with Crona, and Death City was now ruled by witches? But there is still a glimmer of hope, meisters and weapons live in hiding and are trying to over throw the witches in secrecy, but what happens when Crona meets Maka; a part of the resistance. And begins looking for her, which could be very difficult for their plans.
1. Chapter 1

**__****Hello! This is my first fan fiction. :3 Sorry for my loss of words... And wasted space up here...  
**

**_Anyways, enjoy!  
_**

* * *

**_Flashback-_**

It's late night; pitch black outside if it wasn't for the sun and stars scattered across the sky. On a large white balcony of a huge house; nothing someone of middle class or lower could afford, a young man with beautiful red hair and sky blue eyes lighter than the horizon surrounding him stood with his arm resting on the railing and staring into the moon with its bleeding teeth. Clearly in deep thought.

"Papa?", a small six year old ash blonde girl with large dazzling emerald eyes asked, "Papa where are you going." She asked with wide eyes.

"Don't worry Maka", a young man with beautiful red hair and sky blue eyes lighter than the horizon surrounding them said while patting her on the head, "Papa will be back very soon, and Mommy will be taking care of you while Papa isn't here." "So be nice for her, okay Maka?"

The small girls eyes started welling up with tears, "B- but Papa... " , she whimpered on the bridge of tears.  
"Me and Mama haven't seen you for a long, long time." The young girl said as the salty tears fell down her cheek.

"Maka, please don't cry", the young man said wiping the girl's tears away with his thumb, "It'll all be okay, I know Daddy hasn't seen you or Mama for a while, but only one more time and I can come back home for a very, very, long time."

"But Papa, I want you to stay longer." The girl said now wiping her own eyes.

"And how long would that be?" He asked.

"Forever and ever, Papa." She replied gleefully, just as stopped mid-way of rubbing her eyes.

The young girl's father smiled with a saddened look in his eyes, "We'll see about that." He said while patting her head. The young girl then went and hugged her fathers legs; as that was all she could reach.

"Bye-Bye Papa," she said waving to her father one last time.

He waved on last time before jumping lithely off the terrace, and into the night.

* * *

** But just to note I'd appreciate any reviews or tips anyone could give me. I will try to update as often as possible, because its just bad for my health to try to read a story that isn't finished or takes forever to update as it probably is for you guys.**


	2. Chapter 2

Here's the first actual chapter, hope you like it! Sorry about Maka's age, I couldn't really find it so I made a guess of approximately thirteen. And sorry for the sad beginning but it gets better. :)

Oh and before I continue...

I do not own Soul Eater, or its characters. (Or McDonolds :P)

And no Soul Eater characters that I know of work at McDonolds.

Thanks for reading! Enjoy! :3

* * *

_ Seven years later..._

A young girl with beautiful emerald eyes, and ash blonde hair pulled up into simple pig tails was sitting on a huge white balcony. Filled with beautiful, colorful ferns and flowers. While looking out into the warm welcoming sunrise in the distance.

She was deep in thought, as these two days had been very important to her, but today was as normal as ever; just following the usual schedule of the day.

Although this particular morning her "temporary legal guardians." Or Soul's parents were out somewhere for a job. So she had to wake Soul up and fix breakfast. Not that it made any difference, she did that everyday anyways.

Even though Maka's mother always had enough money to pay the bills; even when she was gone she would always somehow have it sent in time. Soul's parents still insisted that they payed their own share, and treated her just like family. Maka knew they were honest people.

She was just about to skip off to another subject, right before her stomach started to grumble and woke her from her reverie. She then decided it was time to eat.

**Maka's Point of View**

I walked over to the refrigerator, grabbing the carton of eggs, a package of bacon, and put some toast into the toaster. 'Now I set the timer to about three minutes, set out the plates for the food when its done... Okay and now I think I should wake up Soul, because I know just like every other morning, he puts in a lot of time to look his "coolest".'

I walk just outside Soul's room, give a quick knock on the door, "Soul time to get up! Breakfast is almost ready!"

* * *

**Soul's Point of View**

I woke up and thought about getting up, but feeling the stiffness in my limbs I kept still to try and rest away as much of the sleep away as possible. I was wondering, why am I so tired? Then it hit me, the reason why I was so tired was because of that dream. The dream had been repeating for the last three nights as well as last night. As well as repeating itself; it also kept me up about half an hour every time I had it.

It was a very unusual to picture his friend Maka doing something like this.

She was sitting on a huge stage; or at least that's what I think; and her eyes grew wide in fear as someone was announcing something and then as the speaker finished; she passed out as though in stage fright.

Doesn't seem like Maka, huh? Well when I saw the crowd all there was was a whole group of black silhouettes of people filling up the whole surrounding landscape, but I knew what the speaker had announced was not good.

'Should I be concerned?'

'Nah, it probably nothing important.' I just flipped over and went back to resting. Just as I was somehow almost asleep, I heard a knock at the door.

Then Maka not hearing a responce stepped into the room, "Soul time to get up! Breakfast is almost ready!" She said with her usual cheerful smile.

* * *

**Maka's Point of View**

"Geez! Soul what took you so long?", I said while taking breaths between words while running just outside the school.

"Isn't it usually the girl who worries too much about her complexion; not the other way around?", I said while running as fast as I could.

"Well I'm sorry, that I have to look my part of "cool" if I'm going to be able to say it!" Soul yelled as we were speeding into the class just seconds before the bell is going to ring.

Finally we tried to stop as we reached the door way, but we ended up almost tripping but somehow wobbled with out falling.

I could tell that our teacher had noticed we were almost late but he still let us off.

"Students please take your seats, class will begin now", our teacher Giriko said.

Yes since witch occupation, Giriko had been sent as a teacher to the DWMA. We still do train for death weapons, but not very much, the school mainly trains for singular fighting. Plus we don't do very many papers anymore, atleast not by our teacher. Now someone is actually paid to make us papers, but he's not doing so hot because their too easy for me.

Although at first when I found out, I couldn't live with myself to have found out what had happened. My dad he had also said he would return after a job he had to do. But it seemed after I had found out about the war and our defeat, he never came back. Also I heard a teacher called Stein was fired from his teaching job and had to take a job as a super secret scientist. I had never knew him, that was too far back.

Now we actually go out and train, which is fine with me. Although when I tried to adapt to this new lifestyle, it didn't workout. I was beaten horribly, even by other girls. Giriko said I needed to step up my game, show them what I was made of. But I couldn't, I couldn't possibly hurt my friends. Even if I wanted too, I was too weak I would not and could not compare.

Then when by a stroke of bad luck; randomly match to Black Star, he had almost killed me; it had felt like.

And right before I passed out, all I saw was everyone laughing at me. Those words Black Star had said to me before I passed out; I'll never forget them.

"You're to weak; if you ever want a chance", he said coldly with a smirk,"you need more power."

Power; the word had rung though my head.

The word I know cling too, and desire more of.

After that I was matched up in final exams against a pink haired girl named Kim, she was fairly good at fighting; and the very academic Oxford kid had the hots for her really bad. As I walked up there to try and fight her everyone was just talking not even caring because they all knew Kim would win, but how could you trust such a gamble.

'Power', it rang though my head. I need it, my heart and soul had told me.

The clasp of insanity clutching my heart, as a smile of insanity climbed onto my face.

I had practically slaughtered Kim, and the whole class just stood there; staring. I just wiped the blood from the side of my face, calmly walked back to my seat and sat down. "Please continue", I said.

Giriko had a smile matching my first one, and then called the next two fighters; which were Death the Kid and Black Star. Black Star had given me a blank look and took his position against Kid.

Ever since then, I have been Giriko's favorite.

* * *

** (Maka's P.O.V) At work...  
**

"Hello sir, welcome to McDonolds, and what may I get for you?", I asked as the man gave me his order, and then I handed him his food. "Have a nice day, sir!", I said with a smile.

Yeah, I have a job at McDonolds. It's not a well paid, but its an honest job and it puts food on the table.

Besides, even though everyone still goes out on the streets at night, it's dangerous. Either time of day, its not anytime safe. The closet you can get to that comfortable word right now; is to stay in a large group of close friends and keep a pocket knife or some kind of weapon concealed in your pockets. That's as safe as it gets anymore.

Also witches and many other things are much more active at night. But that doesn't mean they won't come out during daylight; it's just out of their preferences. Even if your sure your completely safe, well no. The witches have just as strong soul protect, as we do soul perception. There's no ensured way of safe traversing anymore, we have to take all the precautions we can.

* * *

**Crona's Point of View  
**

I was in my room within out large castle; sitting on my large bed in the right side of the room next to the door, my head sitting on a pillow. When I heard a knock on the door.

"C-Come in", I muttered.

"Crona, it's dinner time", mother said, "go and find yourself some nice human souls to eat."

"B-But mother", I stuttered, "I-I don't think I can handle getting souls by m-muh-myself."

"Come now Crona, haven't you went with Giriko for the last few months?", mother said calmly, "He says your enough of a man to get your own soul's now, and you've had plenty of examples from him too." "Besides, you haven't eaten in days Crona", mother said now followed by a maliciously wide grin, "You've been training with Giriko to slaughter the challenger, and prove to the people that your worthy inside and out to rule." "Now, Crona we want you to be fully prepared for this challenge; which also includes your fill in human souls, now run along Crona okay?"

My face twisted and became distorted as insanity grabbed its icy hold onto my heart,"Yes mother," I said.

I walked my way down the large flight of stairs, and walked my way out onto the streets in hunt of human souls.

* * *

**After work... (Maka's P.O.V)  
**

"Hey Maka," my manager Ox asked.

"Yes, sir?" I answered.

"You've worked hard enough for today, why don't you go home and get some rest," he said.

"Thank you sir, I really appreciate it!" I said.

"No problem, just be careful on your way home." he replied then mumbling something about money and advertisements to himself.

After I had left work and changed into my normal school clothes, I started to walk the four blocks towards my house. 'Man, how am I supposed to wake myself up in the morning?', I wondered, 'Well I guess we're sticking with sitting a can of monster in easy reach every morning', I continued on thinking.

I stopped for some mysterious reason, I looked up at the now pitch black sky, the moon that's been watching over us for centuries' it's teeth bleeding, and the now only bright yellow and blue stars within the sky.

I continued my star gazing until somehow I reached the dead end of a road. The brick walls were just high enough to let moonlight escape over the top and onto the street.

My eye's widened, 'Oh crap, I need to get out of here I shouldn't be spacing out like this out here.'

"What's a pretty lil' school girl like you doin' here dis late at night?", a voice asked as shadows appeared and people walked out. There were seven people, they seemed like they were intoxicated.

'This doesn't look to good', I thought, 'I should get out of here as quick as possible!, I'm just going to turn around and-'

"Hey where you'd think yer goin' there little girl?", the man asked in his drunken voice. "Don't chu wanna play wit lil' ol' me tonight?", he said just one foot away from me.

"No! Leave me alone!", I screamed closed my eyes and by impulse slapped the man across the face.

"How dare you!", he yelled as his gang started running towards me.

It all went very quickly, my body either felt very numb for many swift seconds on end, or felt a sharp ripple of pain once in a while.

If anyone else had been there, and had watched me being beaten. Hearing the sickening blows my body sustained, it would seem like many cruel, brutal, and never ending minutes.

The world started fading as I gave into the warm and welcoming blackness, and passed out. Right after

* * *

**Crona's P.O.V**

I jumped of the roof, both arms above his head wielding Ragnarok, stealthy slashing them and landing on my feet.

As several souls remain where humans once stood, I held up Ragnarok,"Ragnarok eat", I said.

"Yeeeeehaaaa!", Ragnarok chanted as he swallowed the human souls. "Crona, you did a good job finding those there souls!", Ragnarok complemented. "Now what do we do with the girl", he asked.

* * *

Hey everyone, thanks for all the nice reviews! I really appreciate it. :) I'm sorry for the late post, I had to brain storm on what to say about Giriko and how he came to love Maka. Please review! Thanks! :3


End file.
